The invention relates to immunostimulating and immunopotentiating reconstituted influenza virosomes (IRIVs) and to vaccines containing them.
A large range of procedures to enhance immunogenicity has been developed over several decades by measures that retain a considerable empirical element. The most potent methods (e.g. administering the immunogen together with Freund's complete adjuvant) combine a number of the separate principles explained in the following sections: